


天生一对

by lokywang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, now they are parents, their son Paulo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	1. Chapter 1

克里斯站在那边玉米地边上，他先是皱了皱眉，嫌弃这儿的泥土味重；然后他又晃了晃脑袋，他也是在这样的环境里长大的，怎么都忘不了那时候躺在草垛上看天，风吹着云朵像一个巨大的象压在玉米穗上。世界被一丝一缕地切割，到头来剩下海因策的胡子，他怀抱里头三天两头地揣着些奇怪的零食，手指剥了糖纸塞到他嘴里的时候，现在想到舌头都能泛出甜来。

他把那儿重新布置了一下，好歹加个滤镜能拍出几组时尚大片了。他也让迪巴拉拍过自己设计的新品，剪裁合体的西装包裹住少年柔韧的身体，他吹着泡泡躺在草地和自行车中间。那组片子深受好评，但是要让海因策看到，大约只会觉得他老是把孩子打扮成那样。

海因策骨子里带着点不通情理的大男子主义，曾经他爱慕的后来成了厌倦，接着冷淡袭击，这点儿当初迷人的特色就成了一个不新不旧的疤痕。如果不是如今还回到海因策的农场里，克里斯八成想不起来当初怎么为此心醉神迷过。

但是迪巴拉是个证据，好端端地眨巴着眼提醒着他们那段过往。他不断地重复着“海爹也没再找，你也没再找，为什么你们不再试试？”  
“这不是再试试的问题。”克里斯当然能找到一百万种理由来拒绝，他非常忙，一年两季的时装周，今年新增的副线，他的高定线，他的服装面料，他的设计灵感……他……他用农场做过一季的缪斯，在衣服上堆满了新鲜的瓜果蔬菜，那一场走秀在城堡里，混合的错置感。

他和海因策是截然不同的人，但是如今他把农场的玉米地布置地像是网络野餐标准图，野餐垫上的篮子里还放了一瓶刚取出来冰好的香槟。迪巴拉玩去了，走前给他眨眼，向他保证海爹一定会准时出现。

克里斯站立不安，一会摸了摸头发，一会又去扯玉米穗，现在等他的每一秒都是煎熬，哪里像从前。从前真的不是这样的，海因策有时候背着他去河边，只要带上酒，一块毯子和新鲜的桃子。他们能够消磨一下午。后来越来越繁复的要求都是为了掩盖心里的紧张，那时候阿根廷农场主还没留那么长的胡子，他的发色比如今浅。他坐着手就圈在克里斯的腰上。

现在海因策挺礼貌地坐在一边，一边和他碰了碰杯。  
克里斯心想，我到底为什么要带玻璃杯来了？  
没什么道理的，一切都是迪巴拉的主意，他号称要和伊瓜因私奔，鬼鬼祟祟去了一趟非洲，回来就像是任何一个初涉爱河的毛头小子，恨不得把灵魂和脑袋都一并长到别人的院子里。

克里斯觉得他必须和海因策谈谈，尽管这十年来他用尽了各种借口和农场主避而不见，就连离婚协议书都是直接邮寄。也不是没有了感情，他依旧会见到那抹金发的时候心跳——也不是移情别恋，他把精力都奉献给了工作；总结来说，大约是不合适，海因策是农场主，对时尚一窍不通，看到他的设计只会敷衍地点头说不错不错，他们之间没有半点共同点。

当初这点不同是油上的火星，接着成了废墟里的余烬。如今他们重逢，他张了张嘴，试图从迪巴拉的身上找出点话题来，比如，“他还没成年，这段恋爱我不同意。”  
海因策不赞同地看着他，他总是这样，对什么都抱有不同观点，唯有对克里斯的想法总是纵容，送他去念设计，同意他留在欧洲，接着默许了离婚，也让小保罗每年寒暑假地去找他。克里斯总想问他为什么，最后还是忍住了，他们是成年人。

这种离散总是不动声色的，真要闹将起来只会让场面变得不可收拾，最后两人彻底决裂。但他们选的这种和平，可见都有点恐惧这个假设的未来。

克里斯变了，他除了工作外就勤于健身，严于律己，早就和当年那个青涩的小毛孩大不相同。海因策也变了，他发色更深，留了胡子，身材依旧保持的不错。他们都被阳光晒黑，而克里斯接着说，“也不是不同意他恋爱，保罗是个乖孩子，但是……”

“但是他的对象以前是你同事。”海因策把杯子放到篮子里，他大约特意换了衣服，没有穿他的农活衬衫，也刮了胡子，柑橘味的须后水。克里斯拉着他的衣角，“加布，你还在生我的气吗？”

几年前他也问过，那时候他是个高高瘦瘦的小伙子，可怜巴巴地趴在床上，等着小腿上的伤痕被膏药涂抹。现在他变壮实了，宽了两个身板，从小鸟依人转型为大鸟依人，这双眼睛倒是一如既往，“当初你为什么同意签离婚协议？”

本来要走的人不走了，大约他也是被迪巴拉逼来的，起先一声不吭，接着扭过了脑袋。他们曾经是多么快活的一对啊，什么都不用去想，无尽的草地和天空就是他们的家。

克里斯想要个答案，他憋了挺久了，迪巴拉是个借口。他原本以为自己能够忍住的，直到再次看到那双和迪巴拉一样的绿眼睛出现在他的面前。掀开十几年来风平浪静的表象，为他填入高山海啸地震陨石深渊，告诉他一切都没改变过，加了一百层滤镜也不能把农场主改造成时尚达人。

“因为我不能耽误你。”


	2. Chapter 2

大凡打着为你好的旗号来做决定的基本都是渣男，这是亘古不变的真理。克里斯大约自己心中也同样有愧，他逃避沟通和解决存在于他们身上的不同点，像个鸵鸟一样把自己埋入工作，换来了名气，金钱，地位，现在他坐立不安在农场主的地盘上。

这点儿不安暗示了他曾经有多自在，他仰着脑袋说，“我老是觉得自己不懂你。”  
也不是不懂，年轻时候满脑子装的是世界，现在见完了，希望回头是岸，但又恐惧岸不在那儿。迪巴拉一千八百遍地保证海爹没有新的对象，他留着你每一季设计的衣服。他的成衣里又没有海因策的尺寸，那只是做一个念想，也是迪巴拉想要撮合他们复婚的初衷。

克里斯知道这事儿没那么简单，他了解海因策，像了解自己没长好的那颗智齿。农场主皱着眉说，“没那么多原因，你在欧洲发展，我留在阿根廷，那时候你在这儿呆着也没有好前途。”

所以他们在飞机场见了最后一面，打过很多的电话，异地的时候深夜哭诉压力和焦虑，海因策飞过去几次，慢慢地就没有然后了，太多的工作堆积在一起，电话时间成了短暂的“我还在忙，一会回给你。”等到再想起来已经是第二天。

他们有时差，不止是物理世界里的。克里斯张了张嘴，大概自己也知道海因策不会那么简单地就搬到欧洲来，会来的只有年幼的迪巴拉，拉着小箱子，脖子上还挂着航空公司的陪护牌，然后就哭着跑进他的怀里。

已经过了这么久了，见到对方的时候还是会不留神自己绊自己一下，海因策伸出手扶住他，“你怎么老是不看路。”  
“扭到了？”

克里斯摇摇脑袋，示意没事，但是海因策还是蹲了下来，他伸出手来撩开克里斯的真丝裤腿，那儿磕到了一点，破了口。“还说没事，一会儿给感染了。”  
他示意着克里斯上到背上，他背他回去。以前也经常这样，克里斯长得高，跳到他怀里倒是比谁都利索。现在他犹豫了一会儿，刚趴上去，就感到海因策在那儿使劲了一下没站起来，然后两人双双跌到了毯子上。

海因策很实诚，他说，“你以前没那么壮实。”  
克里斯早就不管自己的衣服脏没脏这回事了，他就怕海因策别伤到了腰，这都老胳膊老腿了，伤到了得躺好几天。他一边伸手去摸海因策的后腰，对方老在那扭，“别动别动，我怕痒。”

“一会儿伤到了，我给你揉揉。”他跪坐着，让海因策躺好了，一边伸手给他揉腰，“这样舒服点没？”

“你现在力气倒挺大。”  
“除了工作外也没别的事，就老去健身呗。”  
“你说你一个设计师练得比我还壮是怎么回事。”  
“你又不在那儿。”克里斯的手停了停，“保罗来的时候，我一个人带他，总觉得不放心，要保护他。”他又按了起来，这下力气变大了，海因策倒吸了一口冷气。“再说了我健身健康啊，现在新陈代谢率和保罗也差不多，你看看你，平时没少吃烤肉吧，小心脂肪肝。”

海因策没想到这多年后见面，自己不但一点儿形象都没树立起来，反而是被克里斯扶着回去，加上两人在地里折腾了半天，迪巴拉端着杯子从厨房里出来扫到他们的时候，笑容那叫一个鸡贼。海因策有心无力去解释这一切，他决定先去躺一会。

下午这么一闹腾后，两人反而没一开始的拘谨了。当时重逢是怕物是人非，现在除了体重外大家都没什么太大改变，克里斯洗了个澡，又去给他上了个药，等到吃晚饭的时候，已经好得七七八八了。

迪巴拉自告奋勇要做晚餐，不知道从什么狗血电影里学来的烛光晚餐套路，他点了很多的蜡烛，开了酒，摆上的餐具只有两份。  
“我是大厨，我在厨房里吃饭。”他是这么说的，但海因策和克里斯已经不知道该不该阻拦他的行为，他们比之前更微妙。

那时候还不说话，也不像第一次晚餐约会的时候，有意无意地用膝盖碰到对方的。他们介于一种我们很熟悉，但我们没那么熟悉，我们相爱过，但我们在犹豫是不是该继续的氛围里食不知味地吃着水煮鸡胸肉。

迪巴拉给海因策准备了烤肉酱，大约知道他肯定吃不下去。食物不再是重点，现在吃两口芝麻菜和吃三种海鱼都只是舌头机械性地咀嚼。  
“那个。”克里斯咳嗽了一声，“你有时间要不要来一趟欧洲，伊瓜因是我们的邻居，我要是去了工作室，怕是管不住保罗翻墙。”  
“他还翻墙？”海因策的刀划到了碟子上，刺啦一声。克里斯看了看他，又看了看可怜巴巴的鸡胸肉，“虽然说我不反对孩子谈恋爱，但是他们年纪多少差的有点大。”

做家长后对年龄更敏感，年少时候说要真心实意地追逐感觉爱上一个人到了现在都成了一个你想得美的教育方针，全然忘了他遇到海因策的时候，也没成年。

“我来。”海因策斩钉截铁，“我不在的时候小兔崽子就是想翻天。”

十多年过去了，他一点儿没变。又冷又硬又臭脾气，认准了事绝对不后悔也不低头。克里斯知道他是什么性格，一直迟迟犹豫着不敢开口，就怕遇到再一次的拒绝。他年轻时候被这样保护欲爆棚的性格吸引，现在是教育理念一致。

开口这一瞬间，就和接吻的时机一样，错过一次，就很难在短期里出现第二次，但不是没想过。只要能够把心里的结解开。


	3. Chapter 3

十七岁的克里斯没想到出门旅游都能遇难。  
路遇抢劫，东西丢了，那时候还没流行手机，他一个人孤零零站在异国他乡的街头，想着今晚难道要倒霉到要露宿街头。

他就是这时候遇到海因策的，骑着重型机车的金发帅哥，看着就不好惹。他把抢包人扔到克里斯脚下的时候，还问他，“就是你丢的东西？”

故事峰回路转，活像电影情节，如果能够选择，克里斯希望这是快乐结局的爱情电影。命运就是很没有道理，让他灰头土脸地坐在路边，过了几分钟后天降灿烂英雄，他有一双绿眼睛，恶声恶气地让人把包还给他，一边让他数数少没少东西。

克里斯结巴了一下，他想说谢谢，结果手忙脚乱，掉了一大堆东西出来。证件没少，机票丢了，他还得滞留在阿根廷几天。海哥把人拎起来让赔偿，他忙说算了算了，总有私心，可惜那时候太年轻了，掩盖不好。

他说算了算了就等着帅哥自我介绍，他看着比自己大许多岁，黑色的皮衣，金色头发。克里斯说“我请你喝酒好不好？”  
帅哥抱着头盔靠在机车边上，他皱着眉最后瞅着他笑，“你才多大，你成年了？”

故事总是这么开始的，从一个疑问句。  
二十多年后的克里斯想起十七岁的自己叹了口气，他知道如果时间再倒流一次，他依旧会选择上海因策的机车后座，带上他的头盔，犹豫了一下就坚定地搂住了他的腰。

海因策是正人君子，他已经在给自家农场干活，今天是出来喝酒的，结果路遇不良治安事件，一时冲动干了回好事，捡了个外国人回家。他丢了机票，可怜兮兮地坐在路边，海因策于心不忍，让他和自己回家。

接着就像任何一个故事会进展的那样，克里斯在农场里住了几个晚上，他们去看了后山的果树，尝过了成熟的葡萄，在河边野餐，在假期结束离开的时候他后悔了，没有登上飞机，要留在这儿。

海因策原本没想过会有这样的发展，那时候的克里斯黑黑的，瘦瘦的，有点害羞，说话细声细气。他则完全不同，大大咧咧，朋友满地，看到不平就会冲上去打一架，他总是赢。但他也同样不想把模板套到彼此的身上，尽管葡萄牙人异常固执，他认定了一件事就不会回头。

学不会给牛挤奶就会凌晨五点起床，几天后他熟练掌握了怎么给羊做标记，他开始认得农场里每一个动物的名字，就像他每天那么早起来还会记得背单词和跑步。他努力地让海因策说不出拒绝的话，最后就这样了，开辟了阁楼给他做书房，他留在这儿，但海因策不让他干活。

“你要好好读书，离开这里。”

“那时候我没想过离开。”三十多岁的克里斯冷静地看着海因策，“我后来想了想，你觉得我还小，要给我拿主意。”

“现在说这个有意思吗？”他们在阁楼的书房里，那儿后来改成了迪巴拉的小屋子，他扔的乱七八糟的小玩具，只有那个衣柜没有改变过。里面有他从前自学设计留下的样衣，他的半身模特，接着是一部分他出名后的成衣，迪巴拉没说慌，海因策每一季都买过一件。

他们是怎么走到今天这一步的。那个晚上之后克里斯想通了，因为距离，也因为生活。十七岁的时候他热爱冒险，尽管知道人生不会总是这么给他惊喜，他依旧留在了这儿。七年后他离开这里，因为知道他不会永远停留在原地。他会拥有海因策描述的远大前程，他有天赋，他努力，他先在欧洲给大设计师工作室打下手，然后慢慢有了名气，忙的时候总是打电话哭。后来他不再哭了，所有人都等着他拿主意。

用什么面料，用什么剪裁，用什么设计，用什么模特，秀场怎么布置，怎么推广，怎么安抚客户……他样样都要自己来。后来他忙得连迪巴拉都没时间自己去接，让秘书去，回到家的时候，小保罗鞋子都没脱已经困得在沙发上睡着了。

克里斯再也找不到和海因策一样的话题，他还是那个英俊英勇的农场主，但他自己变了，他没时间打一个电话，也没时间维护这份感情。但悲剧的成分是就算签下那份离婚协议的时候，他也知道自己爱过海因策的，那份爱至今没有减淡，只是不再合适继续。

现在海因策看着他，沉默地关上了衣柜的门。

“你看你现在就挺好。”  
“你呢。”克里斯问他，看他的样子就知道海因策过的也不错，小传话筒迪巴拉说他没有再找，不过挺多人想做他小妈，他都没同意。但是亲自问出口你好不好，就像一种期待，期待一个不会出现的答案，然后他可以顺理成章地往下延展。

“别想这些了。”海因策还是老脾气，说一不二。妥协让步只是因为克里斯年轻的时候喜欢哭。他一哭海因策就会把他扛起来，他们哪儿都去，草垛上也睡过。深夜的时候在那儿裹着毯子看星星，手指扣着手指，祈祷小迪巴拉会有光辉未来。

现在他不聊了就真的不聊了，转个身往回走，克里斯站在那儿看他的背影。已经十年没有见过面，他开始有点驼背。金发里夹了一些银丝，胡子也开始变灰。他们都不可避免地拥有一些岁月的痕迹，而克里斯保养得好，看着依旧还是十年前的样子。

总是他先走，去欧洲，去逐梦，最后功成名就，只有海因策像是那个不会变的基石留在心底最深的地方，只要月亮升起来，就会照得回忆里一片泛白。


	4. Chapter 4

克里斯没在农场里呆太久，他这次回来也因为各种阴错阳差。原本是没有这个打算的，重见故人是一个诅咒，绑得人无法前行，又期待自己成为对方想象以上的人，告诉他自己过得很好，实际上只代表着依旧难以忘怀。

十年过去了，克里斯功成名就，他拎着行李百感交集地站在农场门口，没想好还要不要去道别。迪巴拉说他还要住几天，这里的秋天是最美的，对应着北半球的春天，那边开始长出的嫩叶到这里都变黄，水果丰沛，有着他喜欢的西梅和樱桃。那时候他们野餐的时候也会带一大堆，喝酒到黄昏。

海因策一早出去看他的羊群去了，还没回来，克里斯纠结了几分钟，最后觉得他没回来也挺好，他一贯不会处理道别的事。

当时离婚也是这样，能用邮件处理都没打电话，因为知道对着听筒也会沉默，最后只剩下可以，照顾好自己。他回头看了一眼没什么变化的农场，迪巴拉絮絮叨叨和他提过，海爹现在开发葡萄酒产业，还卖的不错，添油加醋加了一些他身边围满了各种人的八卦，看克里斯没什么反应，最后还说了一句，他的婚戒还没扔。

海因策是老派人，照顾弱小，正直仗义，他留着戒指也许是习惯使然。但克里斯依旧不敢去猜那后面的含义。变得矜持和迟缓是一种成长的证明，偏偏胆小不应该留在其中。克里斯虽然不喜欢迪巴拉那么早恋爱，但他羡慕他爱得勇敢。

喜欢就去追，飞了半个地球一直追到非洲去，据说还住了好几晚的帐篷，回来后伊瓜因拍的照片出了一次摄影展，镜头里的迪巴拉像个原始部落的小王子，身上纹满了图腾，他站在日落前的石头上，举着矛等待猎物。

克里斯叹了口气，毕竟当务之急他和海因策的事只是插曲，重要的是怎么商讨让迪巴拉赶快分手。他们儿子的对象伊瓜因刚毕业的为克里斯做过一段时间的摄影，基础扎实，审美独到又喜欢搞先锋创作就连时尚杂志都来约过档期。

那时候迪巴拉还很小，去过几次拍摄，跟在他的Pipa哥哥身后到处乱转，那时候克里斯还挺高兴他能帮着看孩子，谁能想到养虎为患？但没过一年伊瓜因就拒绝了续约，他说一直想去追寻梦想，去非洲拍野生动物，去战场拍硝烟战火或者只是拍人文，他说厌倦了时尚圈的浮夸精致，想做些不一样的。

那之后陆陆续续有几年他们没联系，但是迪巴拉一直偷偷在网上follow他Pipa哥哥的消息，据说看到他那时候去了非洲就干脆在放假的时候和克里斯说要去旅行。

去哪儿都行，就像那时候年轻的他自己，去哪儿都行，他们总会找都属于自己的英雄。但克里斯依旧觉得迪巴拉还太小，分不清楚小时候的崇拜和长大后的爱慕是两回事。他在镜头里成为披着霞光纯粹自然的野性美，就好像摄影师在某一个时刻也被他打动。艺术家可以理解这个，父母不行。

所以克里斯飞回了阿根廷，接着两天后他又悄无声息地离开这儿，生怕那些暧昧又无言的时间重新吞噬他们。

海因策在他刚落地的时候就给他打了电话，问他需要自己什么时候过去。迪巴拉还没开学，两个礼拜后他们都可以过来。

开学季赶上他的成衣秀，样衣其实已经都准备地差不多了，但是还有一大堆的事情等着他处理，又是地狱模式，他还挺希望海因策赶快过来。这样他就不用一边在工作室里一边还让助理盯着家里的监控迪巴拉有没有又出去翻墙。

他助理嘲笑过他这种夸张的控制欲，对此的反应是青少年情窦初开恋爱很常见，也没见到哪个家长会这么严防死守。克里斯避而不谈教育理念，他只要迪巴拉好好的。

于是海因策就在他兵荒马乱的时候，再一次出现了。他只带了一个箱子，拎着迪巴拉的书包出现在克里斯的家里。他没时间去接，整个工作室都好几宿没合眼，几天后就是大秀开幕，他们也没告诉他，只是等到他终于在半夜抽了点时间回家换衣服的时候，看到桌上的纸条。

“别耽误了吃饭。在冰箱里，你热下就好。”

那是海因策的笔迹，克里斯看着那盏为他留的灯，默默地打开冰箱。海因策记住了他无意提起的习惯，他说在健身，所以吃的很控制，绿叶沙拉和鸡胸口。显然都准备好了，没有加酱汁，只有怕他饿得难受还准备的一些无麸质面包。

克里斯一天没有吃饭，以前只有迪巴拉在家的时候还要担心他没按时吃东西，可是现在，他笑了笑，默默地吃完了这顿晚餐。

晚上睡得好，起来的时候已经是第二天的中午。想到还有一堆的事他就拧着眉毛爬起来。迪巴拉开学去了，海因策在，很多事情就不用他操心，甚至在他下楼的时候还看到农场主在和微波炉较劲。

他大力地拍打着机器还嘟囔着怎么回事，克里斯问他，”怎么了？“  
”起来了？“海因策抬头看了看他，然后皱着眉，”脸色怎么那么差。“  
”过一阵就好了，最近都在忙。“  
”你就这么照顾自己的？“海因策粗声粗气，”家里的电器坏了都不知道？“  
克里斯愣了一会，看他那样子就是真的不知情，海因策懒得废话，”给你做了吃的，别又整的和以前那样晕过去。“

海因策看了看他，把餐盘放到了桌上。他是老派人，克里斯知道的，控制欲强又爱说教，脾气不好，他以前只会做烤肉，所以鸡胸肉也是烤的，还有一些西兰花。他记住了克里斯所有见鬼的饮食控制要求。


End file.
